Cailen Jarrus
Cailen Jarrus is a kind, noble, and loyal duelist who is the main protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of Avalon. Cailen initially was only a casual player of Duel Monsters but develops a deep, personal connection to the game. When Cailen decided to take up duel monsters again he was taken under the wing of the legendary King of Games himself: Yugi Muto. He rose to prominence after winning the third Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Biography Past Incarnation Cailen is the modern reincarnation of Emerys, a former apprentice of Merlin. Emerys was manipulated into by Morgaine Le Fey, the half sister of King Arthur, into aiding her and her son Mordred into taking over the Kingdom of Camelot using an army of bound monster spirits from an alternate dimension. Emerys eventually repented and helped defeat Morgaine and Mordred, but was too late to prevent the fall of Camelot. Using the last of his magic he banished Morgaine 2000 years into the future and erased the memories of himself and Mordred. His former master knew that one day Morgaine would return and cast a spell to ensure that when she did that Emerys would he there to stop her once again. Early Life Cailen was the son of Thomas and Mallory Jarrus, two respected archaeologists and folklorists. During a dig near Hadrian's Wall in England they met Maximilian Pegasus, head of Industrial Illusions and creator of The Duel Monsters Card Game. Biography Early Life Childhood Discovering Duel Monsters Losing a Father Return to Duel Mosnters Reunion with Seras Tatchi Meeting The King of Games Rekindling a Passion A Message from Pegasus Second Duelist Kingdom Tournament Journey to the Island First Duel- Sam Chamblis Watching Seras and Marcus Duel Second Duel-Daario Third Duel- Felicia Ravencroft Fourth Duel- Paradox Brothers Investigating Pegasus' Castle Fifth Duel- Marcus Graves Final Duel- Maxamillion Pegasus Aftermath The Watchers Initiation Search for the Ring of Solomon Dueling Crawford Deck Cailen Jarrus' first deck isn't explicitly shown. All that is known for certain is that they containted many rare cards given to him by his father. When his father died he sold his cards because in his mind they only represented unpleasant memories. When he revived his interest in Duel Monsters he is given a "Fantasy" Deck that consisted of warriors, spellcasters, and dragons by Yugi Muto. These cards included copies of cards that Yugi himself used including The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader,Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Black Luster Solider Envoy of the Beginning. This deck also contained The Noble Knight Monsters, which Cailen developed a special connection to. He used spell cards that made it easier to bring out his most powerful monsters. He also favored the Noble Arms cards and would use them to increase the power of his warriors. Most of the traps he used were defensive and would either negate or redirect damage. Cailen used this during The Third Duelist Kingdom Tournament. After winning the Third Duelist Kingdom Tournament Cailen was given 6 cards as part of his prize by Maxamillion Pegasus. These cards were reprints of The Legendary Dragon Cards that Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler used during their battle against Dartz and The Orichalcos Cult. Following winning these cards he would often use them in conjunction the cards he already used. He also added trap cards that could be combined with The Fang of Critias to create powerful fusion monsters. He would also frequently use Legend of Heart to transform The Legendary Dragons into their Legendary Knight forms. During his final duel with Mordred he also used Slifer The Sky Dragon. Relationships Magnus Craye/Mordred Morgaine Le Fey Atalya Vale Yugi Muto